


Linny Goes to Disney

by FandomisOhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Asperger Syndrome, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: So this is my first fan fic so be gentle with it. Basically Luna and Ginny go to Disney and Ginny is a protective gf





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny smiles at her adorable dork. “You think you have everything you need?” Luna smiles and nods. “Yes I have 5 books, my fidgets and stims, headphones if it gets too loud, my little unicorn, and your necklace.” “You stole my necklace?” Ginny asks while checking her neck. “Yes I’m sorry pwease forgive me” Luna responds crying.


	2. My Cute Smol Bean Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Drabble of Luna being cute

“Luna baby you don’t have to say sorry I was just wondering why you took it”  
“um because if I get lost I don’t have to worry about being scared” Luna says while fiddling with her hair.  
“baby you can keep it” Ginny replies smiling at her adorable girlfriend.  
“I can yayy why?”  
“Because I love you” Ginny kisses Luna’s head and then grabs her hand and swings it. Luna starts adorably dancing and humming a song.  
“You want to know a secret about this necklace?” Ginny asks.  
“Yes pwease”  
“I’ll tell you only if you promise to keep it a secret”  
“I promise” Luna says as if she were singing, while holding out her pinky. Ginny puts her pinky around Luna’s and starts telling her how this necklace gives special powers to only the most special kind of Unicorns. She said the only type of unicorns that can get these powers is moon unicorns.  
“Oh” Luna starts to cry realizing she’ll never get the powers. Seeing that she upset her girlfriend Ginny starts to explain “Do you know what Moon is in Spanish?”  
“No” Luna replies while still crying  
Ginny starts giggling and tells her that it is Luna.  
Luna now realizing the good news starts dancing and singing being her normal bubbly self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though this is probably terrible I still want to continue so please give me suggestions I really want it to be as fluffy as possible


	3. The Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is a useless lesbian in front of Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of angst but don’t worry it’s still fluff.

“Ginny?”  
“Yes princess?”  
“Can I get changed?”  
“Sure baby, but why?”  
“I want to be more comfortable”  
*7 mins later* Luna comes out in a pink unicorn onsie and Ginny can’t help but drool and stare at her adorably sexy girlfriend. How can someone be so cute but sexy it’s unfair.  
“Look at me Ginny, I’m a unicorn meow”  
Ginny while giggling is about to ask her silly goofball, if unicorns actually meow, when out of nowhere Luna has a panic attack. She stares screaming and crying and covering her ears.  
“Hey can you tell your freak of a girlfriend to shut up, she’s embarrassing for us all” Ginny is about to punch the living hockeysticks (Luna taught her it’s not nice to curse) out of this guy when she hears Luna dancing and singing. At first Ginny is very confused but then she remembers the advice Hermionie gave Luna: “whenever you are sad and scared just shut out the world and get your freak on”. Ginny laughs at her adorable fluffbalk of a girlfriend and just spins hey around and kisses her. She think to herself how did I ever get so lucky to get a girl like her.  
“Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!!!” Luna starts jumping up and down screaming at her girlfriend excitedly. “What, What, What??” “I think the necklace is already working, want to know why?”  
“Why?”  
Luna starts happy clapping and dancing. “You know that contest I entered?.... Well I won I get to go behind the scenes and see the animals”  
Luna and Ginny grab each other’s hands and jump up and down excitedly.


	4. Ginny is Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny loves Luna for being herself but sometimes it’s hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t written in a while got writers block and warning a a little pg 13

Ginny thought to herself while looking at her Luna. She loved her but there was a few problems. One is Luna looked so hot and adorable it was unfair. She just wanted to kiss her all the time and do bad things to her but she knew Luna wouldn’t want it. She never wanted Luna to ever change because she wouldn’t be her Luna anymore. Her perfect amazing adorable unicorn angel. She knew she was whipped and she didn’t care. She did things for Luna she didn’t do for anyone else. She hated wearing silly outfits but she did it for Luna because that meant she could hear Luna’s adorable giggles and her happy claps. She saw the same movies over and over again. With anyone else she would have teared her hair out but with Luna it was the most amazing thing in the world because Luna’s reactions were the cutest. Luna made her a better and more gentle person. She loved her and she would do anything for her. She knew even though they were the appropriate age Luna would freak out so she decided instead of proposing to give Luna a promise ring. A promise to be always by her side no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be spelling mistakes I wrote this on my phone

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more if people want me to


End file.
